


Why Logan Doesn't Play Video Games

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Funny, Humour, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan finally surrenders to Kitty's pestering, and plays a popular horror game with everyone watching him. It goes exactly as expected: Hilariously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Logan Doesn't Play Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when an x-men fangirl reads too much five nights at freddy's fanfiction. Written for a laugh and posted for a laugh. Happy Red Nose Day, everyone!
> 
> Obviously, x-men: Evolution doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Marvel and whoever else helped make it so epic. Trust me, you should be glad I don't own it. If I did, the whole series would be based around ageplay and the rest of my crazy, gross, stupid ideas. Only the fanfic ideas belong to me - well, partly me, partly to my friends, who help dream up most of them. And of course, same goes for five nights at freddy's. I dont even have the guts to play it, never mind make it! I just read the fics!

"Please, Mr Logan!!! Please please PLEASE! We, like, promise not to laugh at you!" Kitty begged. The others looked on, making big pleading puppy-dog eyes. Curse it. The kids had Logan wrapped around their finger, and they knew it.  
"Fine, I'll do it! But I aint wearin' a stupid red nose!" Logan grumbled. It was comic relief day, and the kids wanted to sponsor him to play five nights at freddy's. They all cheered when he agreed, even the adults! Traitors. They waited until night-time, then turned the lights off in the room so that the laptop was the only source of light. This would apparently make it spookier. Logan didn't care, he wasn't scared of some stupid computer game - or so he thought. He didn't flinch when he heard phone guy's disturbing message, nor when he flicked on the hall light in the game and saw Chica standing there. The others were starting to worry that this would be boring... But then Logan made the amateur mistake of staring at the security cameras for too long, allowing Bonnie in! He did the cheesy jumpscare that all the students were used to now, but it gave Logan quite a fright! He yelled and tried to shove the laptop away, then -

SNIKT

Oh no. The professor was gonna kill him.

He'd accidentally stuck his claws through the professor's laptop! Everyone was still laughing too hard to notice. So much for 'we promise not to laugh' he thought crossly. He decided he was definitely gonna pay them back tomorrow...


End file.
